iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yossi Zinger
=May= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ice Age Village Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse 13:03, May 10, 2012 =August= How to play Game sounds interesting but I can't find a link to play it on the homepage, do you know what the URL is for it? +Y 22:08, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi, this game is for iOS & Android devices (iPhone, iPad, Galaxy, etc), you need to download it from the appropriate market (The main page has links to both platforms) Yossi Zinger 05:29, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Welcome You're welcome! I'd like you to add a section on the Home Page of Ice Age Village Wiki called "Read in Other Languages" and add Italiano to it, like in my L'Era Glaciale - Il Villaggio Wiki. --Matteteo97 (talk) 18:47, November 26, 2012 (UTC) That's a great idea! Let's add that page!! ;) --Matteteo97 (talk) 18:35, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yossi, Thanks for the greeting! I look forward to sending more pictures in the animals section, although I'm not very good at deleting the backgrounds and just having the animals stand out. I am currently Level 61 and found out about the secret animals from your site. Thanks ttys! Splendor627 (talk) 15:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC)Kenny Hi there. Going well. I'm trying to make this wiki as helpful as possible.That's my goal!IceyNice (talk) 04:45, April 10, 2013 (UTC) hey Hi - are you still an active admin on this wikia? If it's alright, I'd like to be able to set up a standard infobox template that could be used on all animal pages. But I'm having trouble figuring out how to make a template that can be inserted and then edited. I just kind of guessed at how to make one, but it ended up being just a png file, and not an editable template (see template:AnimalInfobox for a good laugh). I don't want to redo the same work entering the fields and trying to remember what order I had them in. Basically, I understand how to use the preset templates when editing a page, I just want to know how to customize one specifically for use on animal pages. The end result I have in mind is like what I just did on the Ape page. N1CKNAME (talk) 21:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAMEN1CKNAME (talk) 21:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Eh, nevermind, I think I've figured it out for the most part! N1CKNAME (talk) 21:46, September 6, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Nope, I was wrong, I'm still kind of confused. Well, I figured out how to make the template work right (template:animinfobox). But I didn't expect that any page it's used on will be restricted to source editing from then on. I thought you could go to source editing if you wanted to, but that you could also stay in visual mode and that the template would just show up as the green puzzle piece that you could click on to edit as usual? I mean, that's what happens when I go to the Skunk page, where there's an infobox made by someone else. Is it simply that the Skunk infobox has fewer rows of information? Do you have any advice for how I can alter the template I made so that it doesn't disable visual mode? I'd hate to discourage anyone from adding info to pages by making it more difficult. N1CKNAME (talk) 22:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Okay, sorry, I figured out that the problem was because I used templates to insert the coin and xp pics and that was just too much template fun for the editor to handle. Now the only question I have left is this: when I go to change the info in the template (armadillo infobox for example), I hover over the template in visual mode and it pops up normally, but then when I go to click "edit" the box starts repeatedly extending and shortening so that I can't click it and have to go into source mode anyways. Okay, it's me again, sorry to spam your page! I swear, I'd been trying to figure out the template thing forever, and then as soon as I started writing to you about it, I finally figured out how to get through the process! As you might have noticed, I did go ahead and add a template (template:animinfobox for ice world animals, and template:dinoanimalinfobox for dino world animals - just with a green header) to all of the animal pages. I know it might not be the best, but I figured it was better than nothing! I do need to figure out how to make it clear that the income and experience figures are for full family only. It'd be nice to have a table of figures for each family member added on each page, but haven't decided best way to do that yet. Really, going forward it would be ideal to have a new page layout that could be picked (instead of standard or blank) for animal pages, but you have to have admin privileges to set that up, so I can't do it. N1CKNAME (talk) 15:40, September 8, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Also, I don't know how you like to appoint admins, but I'd like to be considered for some part. I don't need to have ALL the powers lol I really just want access to the "Community Messages" box so that I can put in the latest changes to the game. I think that's the best place to alert players. I'd also like to start a "Game Updates" page that tracks updates to the game (similar to Dragonvale wikia's, but less complex because I'm not that good), but it's useless to do that unless I can have it as a link on the main navigation bar. That pages tends to end up a good general gathering place for commenters, as well. I'm active enough on the wiki right now that I'd be able to keep that up. I'd also like to be able to delete pages (once links to them have been addressed), such as those animal pages created with incorrect spellings and such. N1CKNAME (talk) 16:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME Thanks! Feel free to let me know if there's ever anything you'd like me to do differently or to take in a different direction or whatever. I've never edited wikis before this, I'm just having fun with it and learning as I go, I think I like the wiki portion of it as much as like playing the game right now lol. Hope you have a great vacation! N1CKNAME (talk) 16:41, September 10, 2013 (UTC)N1CKNAME